


Wreck The Halls

by Lilbug121



Category: The Rock-afire Explosion (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitzi is very small. Mitzi is not small enough to safely climb a Christmas tree. She, of course, does it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck The Halls

"Is this the last of the ornaments?" Mitzi asked, shutting the lid on the now-empty box.

"I think so" Dook answered. "But we still have the star..." he trailed off. "And Beach was the only one tall enough to put it on. Gee Mitzi, this is our first Christmas with just the two of us. How do you suppose we'll get it on?"

"I can climb up the tree!" Mitzi suggested, plucking the star from his hands and starting for the tree.

"How about I go get a chair to stand on instead. That seems...you know, safer."

Mitzi sighed. "Well if you wanna be _boring_ I guess that works". Dook left to find something suitable, and Mitzi stared at the tree, eying it as if it were a challenge to be overcome.

"S'not even that tall" she mumbled, toeing at the treeskirt. "I did cheer, I could make it" she continued. "I've got the balance. Oh, what does he know, he's always been a worrier." And with that final thought, her decision was made. Taking the star in her mouth, she sized up the tree and found a good branch to start on. 

Mitzi had successfully made her way about half-way up the tree before Dook returned with a step-ladder, which he immediately dropped when he saw what Mitzi was doing. His ears twitched almost straight up as he ran to her, picking her up off of the tree. There were tinsel strands in her hair and an ornament clinging to her sweater, but other than that a surprising lack of collateral damage.

"C'mon, I almost had it!" Mitzi complained.

Dook sighed, mostly in relief (but partly in exasperation).

"Mitzi please, you're gonna get hurt. Or kill me from shock, one of the two." 

Mitzi picked some of the tinsel out of her hair. "I climb trees all the time though! So do you!"

"Trees that are _rooted into the ground_ " he explained, feeling a brief haunting shock that he was starting to sound like his dad for a second.

Mitzi paused. "Huh. Yeah that...that makes sense." she agreed, mildly embarrassed. But only mildly, as she still had it in her mind that it would have worked.

Dook couldn't help but chuckle just a little. "Yeah."

"So...star." Mitzi prompted.

"Right, yeah." Dook opened the stepladder and placed it in front of the tree. "C'mere." He opened his arms and Mitzi closed the gap, allowing Dook to pick her up.

Dook stood on the ladder and held Mitzi out towards the tree. Together on the stepladder, they were just tall enough to reach the top, and Mitzi plunked the star down triumphantly. "Done!" she exclaimed.

"Done" Dook agreed, smiling brightly. He made to put Mitzi down, but she stopped him.

"Dook, wait. We still have to put up the mistletoe" she explained.

It wasn't much more work to get the mistletoe up with her on his shoulders. Of course, when she subsequently kissed his snout, he almost whacked her with his ears.


End file.
